1sentence : luciaharu
by schyra
Summary: Theme set Alpha, from 1sentence @ livejournal dot com. Lucia/Haru


**Title:** 1 sentence – Theme Set Alpha

**Author:** schyra

**Rating:** ?

**Pairings/Characters:** Lucia/Haru

**Warnings:** -

**Summary:** Two stars and the cold space in between. _'We were never meant to be.'_

**Author's Note:** I love this pairing. I obsess over it. 3

--~~~-oOo-~~~--

**1 sentence – Theme Set Alpha**

_Two stars and the cold space in between. _'We were never meant to be.'

**1. Comfort**

He screams, and the hand extended towards him held warmth and kindness and love and forgiveness and nothing being so far had ever given him so much peace.

**2. Kiss**

A soft, chaste touch; barely enough to be felt, but he ghosts his fingers over his lips in idle thought, a small, unacknowledged part of him wishing there was something pressed there.

**3. Soft**

He is all hard lines and cruel motion, quick wit and sharp tongue (like a sabre) and the silver-eyed dreamer wonders if all the harshness is outside him because all the good has been locked inside.

**4. Pain**

Memories are the most important part of a person, Lucia, and don't you think I already know that already thought that already rejected it because memories are the things that claw at your mind in your dreams, seducing you with their once warm wonders, before they turn vicious and pulverize your waking world into a nightmare; you're wrong.

**5. Potatoes **

Unlike a rose, he thinks, these feelings seem akin to a certain root vegetable; filthy (like sin) buried deep, deep underground, not there until you dig for it, bearing no thorns and therefore no traps (that you can see) and it just may be all he needs... oh, and whether you look after it or not, the longer it's there the more it grows.

**6. Rain**

"I don't like the rain," he says and Lucia wonders at how Haru's eyes can look like they're crying and a wasted dessert at the same time.

**7. Chocolate**

He has always been fair, smooth cream in the day and pale under the moonlight, but days, weeks, months after they slammed the heavy iron door behind him, he began to think it was dark, like chocolate; it was the one, simple treat he missed the most.

**8. Happiness**

Haru wonders, occasionally, in the deep dark depths of the night, with his sister sleeping soundly beside him, what would have happened had he been the one born first, been the eldest; maybe then they would have had a shot at a life made of something different.

**9. Telephone**

_Beep – beep... beep.. beep... beeeeeeeep.. This number (666) is not connected, _no, I suppose it hasn't _not for a very long time, _and Haru hangs up.

**10. Ears **

He would have torn them off long ago, if it meant he could get rid of the horrible sounds in his head, and most of all _their_ voices, but he thought that then he would look ugly.

**11. Name**

Haru looks up Lucia's name in a Latin dictionary, and shakes his head slowly in disbelief at the irony.

**12. Sensual**

Nothing has ever felt the same since their first, equal battle of life & death.

**13. Depth**

Power, twining around him, spewing from his mouth onto his hands and slipping between his fingers... as he plunges deeper into the insanity of darkness, a small part of him distantly hears the call of the light.

**14. Sex**

_'What if Haru Glory had been born as a girl?,'_ and the thought, catching Lucia completely off guard, makes him blush for the first time in nine years.

**15. Touch**

He relishes every blow, savours in the contact, because killing, wounding, mutilating is the only touch he knows how to inflict now.

**16. Weakness**

Cut out the bad part, he said, and Haru looked him in the eye with something akin to madness.

**17. Tears**

He couldn't have stopped them if he tried; sometimes, it seemed like sadness just took over him, settling onto the shoulders of his heart like a steel-woven cloak of ice and steam.

**18. Speed**

_Clash, Clang, Ka-swipe, _and he barely hears them, the sounds rushing uselessly against his ears, locked in combat as he is, the both of them battling, block and parry and _slice_ in a whirlwind of time and fury.

**19. Wind**

_'Anywhere the wind blows, doesn't really matter..,'_ Lucia has always frowned at that song, and Haru plays it over and over again (all _ten minutes _of it) just to figure out why.

**20. Freedom **

Since that fateful day of metal hail and fire, he has always felt that he'd lost it, and then later, that he'd never had it, and he hates _him_ for having it; at the end, he realizes that maybe the other had never had it either.

**21. Life**

Lucia knows that Haru would dearly love to have children, and wonders which he'd love more; a child or himself?

**22. Jealousy**

Lucia's eyes land on the Rave stones, and just for an instant, Haru catches something new flicker sharp in those eyes.

**23. Hands**

He has big hands, strong ones too, and even as he imagines them tracing a path along his face, he tries to think of a way to get them to release the handle of that blade; (cut them off, or connect them together?) two shudders run together down his spine.

**24. Taste**

The cries and the blood have never been sweeter, almost as delicious as the regret he sees plain as day in the other's eyes.

**25. Devotion**

_'I wish I could quit you,'_ he mutters sourly, and then, sadness flooding his eyes, realizes it was not all a joke.

**26. Forever**

As he pushed back, the _Dark Emilia_ screaming between his ear drums, Haru knows he's about to break someone's fairy tale for a lifetime.

**27. Blood**

As his blade crashed down, severing that obstinate band of black, red splashed high... and as it faded from the vision of his slowly closing eyes, he thought, '_It was thicker than water, but wasn't it thinner than tears?'_

**28. Sickness**

"Like I'll let you!!," he screams, and as he uses Endless's power to drag his opponent within it, he tries to ignore his eyes, looking at him with shock and realization that the something wrong with him has been getting more than very worse.

**29. Melody**

A musical voice, that reminded him of his real mother; Lucia wants to smash his fist across that face and wishes Haru would never laugh again.

**30. Star**

_How I wonder what you are,_ a saviour, a King, my enemy, a hero, my cursed counterpart, a killer, hellraiser.. come show me, innocent child, whatever you may be, and let me taste the like of it.

**31. Home**

There was so much envy in that gaze, and even if Haru couldn't feel it, wasn't aware that Boi-boi faithfully transmitted everything from his daily greetings to his companions to his wishes for well dreams to them at night, he felt uneasy, as if dipped in a twisting, sickly green.

**32. Confusion**

Even if they were wrong, even if there was no world to be wrong or right or saved, all they had to rely on was the dizzying whirlpool of confusion; they rode its waves like a lifeline.

**33. Fear**

Lucia can't see his eyes, can't comprehend what's happening, but he knows that the one before him isn't the Rave Master, not anymore _no... No..! _and he wants to plead for mercy.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Haru is aware that it is an object of fear for her, and Lucia knows it as a means of control, of bending her to his will; both are unhappy that they are unable to control its creation.

**35. Bonds**

As the place crumbles around them, Haru isn't sure just what made him turn back.

**36. Market**

All kinds of things could be sold, Lucia reasons, pride, honour, privilege, safety, friends (those could also be sold out)... even souls.

**37. Technology**

When Haru was in question, he supposes his rival felt compassion and pity, but Lucia looks at Deep Snow like a machine puppet made to play 'brother'.

**38. Gift**

In return for destruction in the end he could only give death.. and his tears.. for nothing else was left in his power at all.

**39. Smile**

He remembers the cruel laugh, the nihilist smirk, the sardonic grin... but he's never seen him smile before; of course, bad guys don't do _that._

**40. Innocence**

Black was an oddly soothing colour.

**41. Completion**

He cries for the second time, no longer tears of shame, but that of joy; _'I will crush you,'_ shoots through his mind, now that he holds in his hands the power to do so.

**42. Clouds**

It is an odd thought to have, but Haru wonders if Lucia ever saw someone's face in the clouds.

**43. Sky**

They stood, swords out and at the ready, surrounded every which way by 'Endless' and 'Star' and 'Sky'.

**44. Heaven**

Their eyes meet; this between us is Heaven, they think.

**45. Hell **

Then again, it could also be Hell.

**46. Sun**

His eyes, they are the colour of the sun, but he is but a reflection now, chasing darkness to hide in its folds and cower at its feet.

**47. Moon**

Silver, like moonlight, _moon_ and _light_, yet no silent, sky-hung white rock has ever filled people with such radiant hope and dreams.

**48. Waves**

Like waves on the shore, he laments, history and time.. will even our footprints disappear?

**49. Hair**

He can't look at blondes now; their long, pretty hair flipping under the caress of the wind in the corner of his eye reminds him too much of tears, pain and swords.

**50. Supernova**

0.000005 seconds before the end, and Haru wants it to be over and done with almost as much as he wishes he could turn back the time.

----------------------------

**There was so much more we could have said.**


End file.
